221B
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: A simple vista quizás, John Watson no haya sido más que un hombre común; alguien a quien podía leer tan bien como a cualquier otro. Y sin embargo parecía ser tan único… tan diferente al resto. ¡Feliz cumpleños, JOHN!


221B

**Resumen: **A simple vista quizás, John Watson no haya sido más que un hombre común; alguien a quien podía leer tan bien como a cualquier otro. Y sin embargo parecía ser tan único… tan diferente al resto.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **1.418.

**Notas: **¡Feliz cumpleaños John!... Nada más XD.

**Fecha: **01/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**221B**

Cuando entró por primera vez al 221B de Baker Street, su maravillosa inteligencia no hubiera nunca podido concebir en lo que se convertirían las cuatro paredes de esa casa. Siendo más que un disparador a conocer a la persona, que sería la más increíblemente necesaria para él.

La señora Hudson estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, y de paso tener una entrada extra para su economía, ya que no había tenido suerte con su último casero (el cual estaba dispuesto a levantar los cargos en su contra si dejaba el departamento en menos de una semana).

Su prisa para encontrar un nuevo hogar era sólo superada con la insistencia de Mycroft en tratar de convencerlo de tener siempre las puertas abiertas en la casa familiar. Volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que su madre, estaba fuera de consideración para él.

Por suerte para él, antes del tercer día de plazo ya tenía un lugar donde ir, y un posible candidato con quien compartir el alquiler. Muchos hablarían de ese encuentro luego, y le llamarían 'destino'… él no creía en eso; pero le sería difícil no considerarlo unos momentos.

A simple vista quizás, John Watson no haya sido más que un hombre común; alguien a quien podía leer tan bien como a cualquier otro. Y sin embargo parecía ser tan único… tan diferente al resto.

En verdad Sherlock no pensó que lo volviera a ver luego de su resumen sistemático de lo que había podía ver de él en apenas unos pocos minutos, escasos segundos después de que cruzara la puerta del laboratorio, donde Mike Stamford los presento. Generalmente una demostración como esa alejaba a casi la mayoría de la gente de su cercanía. Por obvias razones…

Así que se asombró al verlo llegar al departamento el día siguiente, a la hora acordada, puntual y para nada acomplejado por su encuentro anterior. Quizás eso fue algo que Sherlock no se esperaba, no había muchas personas que quisieran estar a su lado, a menos que ganaran algo en el proceso. Quizás el señor Watson en verdad fuera diferente.

—Señor Holmes.

—Sherlock, por favor.

Fue un acto reflejo, generalmente él rehuía el contacto físico si era posible, pero no llegó a pensarlo mucho cuando ya tenía su mano estrechándose con la de aquel hombre.

El rubio parecía contrariado al estar allí, más allá de que buscaba un lugar donde vivir que no menguara aún más su vapuleada pensión de retiro; se podía leer cierta incomodidad, y sin embargo, mucha seguridad. Y de pronto se vio anhelando que Watson aceptara compartir el departamento con él.

Algo totalmente desquiciado, si pensaba que no había razón para tal deseo. Pero también algo que se confirmo a sí mismo cuando decidió mostrarse extrañamente solícito a ordenar sus cosas para no terminar espantando al doctor antes de tiempo.

Aunque si no lo logró al mostrarse tal y como él era, ¡Una calavera 'real' sobre la chimenea!… ¿Qué podría llegar hacer un poco de desorden en el departamento?.

Había despertado interés en el hombre; lo había buscado en la red, y lo había encontrado…

—¿Cómo? —Fue la simple pregunta. John quería saber cómo era que lo sabía, cómo podía tener tanta información de él, sin haberlo conocido antes.

Y si no fuera porque Lestrade llamó su atención, le hubiera contestado exponiendo todo con su acostumbrada forma de hablar. Pero ni aún delante de los cuatro 'posibles' suicidios, ese hombre común salió de su mente. A los pocos segundos, y a tan sólo de haber bajado unos escalones, estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos.

No era difícil para él saber lo que otros pensaban, casi siempre podía adelantarse a ello según su lenguaje corporal. Sin embargo no pensó que John aceptaría seguirlo tan fácilmente, tan gustoso… de hecho.

Su charla de camino a la escena del crimen logró ponerlo de un excelente humor, a pesar de saber que vería a Anderson allí, y seguramente a Donovan también; jamás podría olvidar la reacción de John a la explicación de cómo había llegado a conocer todos esos detalles sobre él.

—Extraordinario… realmente extraordinario.

—Eso no es lo que gente normalmente dice…

—¿Qué es lo que normalmente dicen?.

—¡Vete a la mierda!.

Sherlock sonrió, antes de volver su rostro hacia la ventanilla del auto. John lo había acompañado en una risa ligera antes de imitarlo. Luego de allí, hablar fue muy fácil para ellos.

El rubio había soportado el resumen completo, aceptando cada una de sus deducciones, sin intenciones explicitas de querer golpearlo por ello. ¿Por qué la gente creía que se callaría con un simple golpe? Nunca había encontrado la respuesta a ello.

John se mostró reticente en un momento al entrar a la habitación, pero luego su manera de maravillarse ante las deducciones del detective se manifestó completamente. Clara, y en voz alta, para regocijo de Sherlock.

Y allí estaba, el error… eso que una mente inteligente no está dispuesta a que ocurra, pero no todo se puede anticipar, y el asesino no conto con ello. Mucho menos que el mejor y único detective consultor del mundo, estaba detrás de él.

Solo que cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de dónde lo había llevado toda esa investigación, sostenía una píldora muy cerca de sus labios. Las últimas horas de ese día habían corrido vertiginosamente, y si bien supo desde hace tiempo que su final llegaría siendo él realmente muy joven, se sentía sobrepasado por toda esa situación…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás por esa razón se había encontrado con John, porque tal vez ese sería su último día de vida… era una muestra de lo que siempre había querido, y ya no tendría, no podría llegar a tener. Y ya comenzaba a lamentar no saber más del hombre que lo había seguido durante la persecución del taxi; aquel que sin conocerlo lo defendiera de Lestrade… Sin saber que el Inspector tenía buenas razones para realizar esa búsqueda en su departamento.

Tal vez tampoco debió ser tan cortante en lo de Ángelo, ante lo que fue un intento de saber más de él, simplemente… John parecía realmente confundido por lo que había dicho sin pensar, solo de pura curiosidad.

No podía evitar temblar, mientras sostenía aquella píldora entre sus dedos… jamás fallaba en una deducción, a veces erraba algún detalle, tan mínimo que nadie más que él se daba cuenta; pero en esos momentos no podía fallar, se estaba jugando su propia vida.

Se estremeció debido al sonido del disparo, acercándose a la ventana… para no ver nada más que el otro edificio vacío.

—¿Tenía razón, no es así? ¿La tenia? —Había gritado, aun lleno de nervios… a la espera de saber si había sido él el vencedor, o el vencido.

Cuando quiso saber acerca de su patrocinador, tuvo que agravar su dolor… no le costó hacerlo, quería una respuesta antes de que muriera.

"Moriarty" Sus labios dibujaron en nombre en el aire, sin que su voz tuviera que pronunciarlo.

El nombre de Moriarty daba vueltas en su mente, su auto nombrado 'admirador' al parecer. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba buscando al prófugo tirador; y enumerando sus cualidades, para que Lestrade se hiciera una imagen del hombre al que debía buscar, como si el Inspector pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Sherlock lo encontró… el hombre que se ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción dada, sonriéndole como lo había hecho un par de horas atrás.

Era el 'shock' murmuro tratando de deshacerse de Lestrade, para un segundo más tarde estar parado frente a John.

Amó estudiar cada cambio en el rostro del rubio, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna clase problema ante el hecho de haber matado a un hombre, por él.

—Porque eres un idiota.

Sherlock sonrió, no podía refutar tales palabras… lo había sido, sí. Pero aún, y si John le hubiera llamado de otra manera, más que simplemente idiota, hubiera pensado lo mismo… Simplemente tenía razón.

—¿Cena?.

—Muero de hambre.

Necesitaba hacer algo, pensar en otra cosa. Quizás si llenaba su estomago su cerebro iría más lento. Pero no podía disimular su sonrisa, y John lo notó.

—Moriarty… —Comentó, como excusa.

En esos momentos la idea de que John se trasladara al departamento era lo único que tenía en mente.

Podía decirse a si mismo que había encontrado a un compañero de piso, y creer en ese simple hecho… Pero en verdad, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, había encontrado más que eso.

John había llegado a él, y aun no podía hacerse una idea de lo que podía llegar a ser para él.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Estoy de mal humor, ayer en la noche se me cayó el café sobre el teclado… ¡La mitad de las letras no están funcionando!

Y no tengo otro de repuesto… T-T.

Ya tenia este fic terminado y beteado... pero no sé cuando podre cambiar el teclado. Buuuuu!


End file.
